Blaise and Theo
by Gaara Fan100
Summary: Blaise and theo have a talk and just maybe they will have some fun
1. Chapter 1

OOC;for Blaise maybe, consider he thought up the whole 'Blaise&Theo would be hot' thing) 

IC;Perhaps he was a geek. Maybe the want to know things about life completely different from his own was something only the nerdy Ravenclaws did. If Theodore really cared all that much about what other's thought do you think he would still be reading every other book he laid his eyes on? No, reading was just too perfectly relaxing for him. To lose himself in a fictional story was just as stimulating as it was peaceful. The best of both worlds. And anyway, his world was already strange enough as it was, magic and castles and unicorns, reading stories was really the only thing he could relate to. It's not like any of those muggle shows on Television have anything to do with his world. The closest thing was that 'Bewitched' show, and that was far-fetched if anything was.

Nope, reading suited him just fine. Reading over sports and being social and even eating in some cases. If such a thing existed as an editable paperback, which he wouldn't doubt considering he had seen every other kind of book, it would probably be the only thing he would eat. To press even further, if there was person out there who smelled of books naturally he would probably spend the rest of his days trying to get that person to be his.

So, you couldn't be surprised that someone who loved reading so much would be doing just that on a Saturday afternoon. Theodore, who was reading one of his favorites stories, one of mystery, romance, and most of all, murder, was sprawled out on his stomach on the black leather of the sofa in the common room, propped up on his elbows as his fingers held the worn and all to familiar pages of his book, his legs bend at the knees and held lazily in the air. If anything he looked rather boyish there, every once in a while letting his legs swing childishly and idly as his almond brown eyes skimmed the words on the page. He was so deep into the story that when his hair fell in front of one eye he didn't even bother pushing it out of the way, but instead let it hang, and read through it.

What a prefect situation. Theodore couldn't help the slightest little crooked smirk come over his lips as he lay there. Nothing could possibly take this wonderfully pleasant high away from him.

And Blaise couldn't let the perfectly wonderful view go for the time being. He had just ironically returned from a quick visit to the library. He'd been finishing up a paper about the dark arts, one of the few classes that Blaise cared about these days, and had needed to confirm something in one of the books that he didn't have. Smelling of books and a little of dust, he made his way through the common room, stuffing his finished homework assignment into his bag and turning back to the common room. It was empty, except for Theo. Blaise couldn't help but let a small smile curl at his lips at the sight of him - so typical - stretched out with a book a small smirk tilting at his lips. Yes, it was something that made Blaise grin to himself and think that today was a rather nice day to hit on the straight ( ? ) boy.

Blaise made his way to the couch that resided next to Theo's couch, the side by his head, thankfully, and flopped into it, his legs falling over the arm of the chair as he eyed Theo with a vaugely interested look. The classic pose that Theo was laying in reminded Blaise of Draco when he would curl up with the occasional book over the summer. It seemed to be a pose that many young people were fond of, he'd noticed. He too would often find himself mimicking that position. It was a good one, for thinking.

Looking carefully over a nail, Blaise finally looked over to Theo and commented in an offhand manner, "Well, aren't you looking stylish." Blaise was as usual giving a double sided compliment that was playful and teasing at the same time. He flicked some hair back from his eyes and watched Theo closely, wondering how he'd react. It'd been a while since Blaise had gotten drunk and hit on him. Blaise was having a good day - and this only added to it. Perhaps he could further his little escapade of teasing Theo for a while.

Thedore knew who it was Blaise the moment he had stepped into the common room. The boy had his own walk that Theodore had become accustom to over the while knowing him. If Theo had to describe it, he would say Blaise walked like a cat. A graceful, discreet walk, but at the same time he gave off so much ego that he announced his present to the room without making a sound.

Ah, Of course. Theodore could expect no more from Blaise then a two-sided comment like that. That line had Blaise Zabini smothered all over it. The boy lifted his eyes from the print on the pages in front of him to look at his company, a somewhat unimpressed gaze that hopefully communicated to the olive-skinned teen how uninspiring that remark had been. Blaise had come up with better lines then that one.

"I think I'll need a drink if this is what your going to be like all afternoon. A buzz will be the only way I'll be able to endure it." Theodore countered, returning his eyes onto the words, but promptly not being able to read them anymore for the fact that his attention was now too much on his friend. Instead, his eyes, trained to read from so many years of it, skimmed the lines of words without really taking in their meaning, making it look as if the boy was still more interested in the hardcover then Blaise.

"And by the way. I'm taking that as a compliment." he added after a pause, letting a playfully wicked look take over his eyes, his lips following their lead into a slight smirk. Theodore was, of course, straighter then a highway, he in fact had a little something going on with a girl in his neighborhood back home, but that wouldn't stop him from joking around with Blaise a little, especially when he was in such a mood.

Blaise, as Sketchy put it, was about as straight as a rainbow. Though he was more so bi, so Sketchy had little grounds with which to go on with this theory. But that wasn't going to stop her from commenting about it, now was it? Blaise would've appreciated the comment about his rather cat-like grace. It was something of a family trait, almost. But his father had never quite managed to get it down. His mother though she was the epitome of grace. It was from her many dance classes, he knew.

Blaise snorted softly at Theo's comment, waving his hand airily as he drawled in a dramatic way, "You do remember what happened last time we got into the drinks" "don't you? Or maybe you don't. Now wouldn't that be quaint." Blaise gave a snide smile that was oh-so teasing and curled up a bit tighter in the chair, rearranging his body a bit and watching Theo still.

He had to admit that Theo was an interesting person. And straight as he was, well, Blaise intended to do something about that. Really. More men should be less straight; it'd make things oh so much easier for Blaise. Hmph. And what would Theo think if he knew that our gorgeous little school whore was a virgin? Well. It would be interesting, to say the least.

Blaise nearly purred his reply, a diminutive laugh behind the words. "A compliment? If that's what floats your boat, I've got plenty of those up my sleeve" He raised his eyebrows suggestively at him and let a small smirk pull at his lips. He knew he had more of Theo's attention than the boy was letting on. That in itself was enough of a comfort for Blaise.

Theodore had thought he remember the last time they had gotten into the drinks. Identifying it for the fact that the whole night it had seemed that Blaise's one and only goal was to get Theo in bed. Of course, after that grin and teasing tone the boy couldn't help but let his imagination get the best of him for a moment. There would have been no way Theodore would have allowed anything more then the flirting, he was being absurd having that brief thought that perhaps the alcohol had gotten the best of both of them and more had happened. That was foolish. (He hoped.)

Instead Theodore brushed to comment off, praying that the moment of worry hadn't have show on his face, and instead took a moment, like Blaise, to adjust his seating, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable laying about after that last comment. He took to a cross-legged sit beside his company, feeling just as boyish as before in his Indian position, the goal attended.

Perhaps it would be interested. Theodore couldn't say that he wouldn't be surprised that Blaise was a virgin, being one of the many who know him for the 'whore' he was. Of course, to Theo it's not like it makes a difference, he was a virgin and he had done some things that he sometimes wondered if Blaise had even attempted.

"Of course a compliment 'float's my boat. What float's yours?" he asked, putting emphasis on his quotation by making air quotes with his fingers, a childish grin finding his features. It was really an innocent question, for he was honestly pondering that if the boy didn't like compliments then what was it he liked?

"I've learned not to doubt the things you have up your sleeves Blaise." Theodore added after a moment, giving the smallest of eye rolls at that suggestive look. Blaise's sleeves must be like Merlin's magically bag if they had all the things Blaise had intended in them.

And he had all those and more, indeed. He watched Theo rearrange himself and couldn't help but grin a bit, and even that slowly turned into a smirk as the boy pondered if he'd done anything past the flirting. Blaise would openly admit he hadn't, if Theo asked, but since he hadn't well, then it just seemed he was going to have to keep that little fact to himself for the time being.

Nervous. Ha. Blaise liked getting that reaction, a little. To see that he could at least sometimes get under his skin and make him squirm. Though he didn't take quite as much pleasure in that slightly twisted way that most slytherins did, he did take some. But he was still a good guy under it all, really.

Virgin or not, Blaise had some intentions when it came to Theo, if only to prove to Sketchy. Though he really did like the boy, honestly. He was somebody Blaise could respect, somebody he wanted respect from. He wasn't sure if he got it but that wasn't something he was going to worry about just yet. After all, there was plenty of time for things such as that.

"Pretty boys with books who are hard to get?" He replied breezily, looking at him with eyebrows raised and his thumb stuck under this chin, his index finger following the graceful curve of his cheekbone as his and held his chin propped up.

"And that may be the best choice you've made." Draco still underestimated Blaise's tricks sometimes, and that never turned out well for him. Blaise couldn't see why he just didn't admit already that Blaise could indeed bring out some pretty interesting tricks when he wanted to.

"Good book?" He gestured towards the boy's lap, still watching him with something closely related to an animal stalking his prey. But not quite. He wasn't that intense yet. Give it a few months.

Theodore on the other hand never took joy in making people nervous, perhaps because he hated the feeling all to much himself. When he did get nervous it was like his innards where all twisted in a knot and his throat was plugged up with a wine cork, making it hard to swallow and sometimes even talk.

The teen let his mouth gap ever so slightly at those words as he tried to absorb them. Blaise was always the kind to mess around with your head, so that was Theo's first conclusion, but he just couldn't ignore the suspicious fact that Blaise was implying it was Theodore who floats his boat. But, again, that was foolish. (he prayed)

The funny part? Once the boy decided again that Blaise was just pulling his leg, he then started to pick apart everything about that comment that wasn't true. Firstly Thedore never once considered himself a 'pretty boy'. Blaise and Draco where the pretty boys, Theodore was the loner who had affairs with his books and not many else. Secondly, he hardly considered himself 'hard to get'. Perhaps it was just that no one really wanted to 'get' him?

"I tend to make good choices." he replied after finding his composer again and turning his attention to his fingers which gripped the hardcover book that he had been so happy to be alone with moments ago.

"Good enough. I've read it at least a dozen times." he replied, running his thumbs over the cover of the now closed book.

"It's kinda pathetic actually." he added, giving a bit of a laugh at himself. He was pathetic. What kind of kid thought more about stories then the opposite sex?

Blaise did indeed like to see people nervous. At least a little. It meant that he had their attention, at least, and Blaise was a Slytherin at heart, most times. He did like to have the upper hand, sometimes. He didn't need it to feel secure, surely, but it was a good feeling to have, once in a while. A little back up plan.

And if only Blaise could have heard his though process! He would've been too busy chuckling and grinning at him to really come back with anything, or even to continue his pursuit of the boy, which was well under way, of course. Blaise was the epitome of subtle, and that suited him perfectly. It got along with all his nice little sensibilities. Never enough to openly get caught or yelled at, and just enough to get what he wanted. Subtle was the way to go, indeed.

"Good choices, yes, but you seem a little on the thick side, sometimes, Theo." His voice was that of mocking exasperation. He knew it would take a while to get through to him that he did indeed float Blaise's boat, in more ways than a few, to say the least. He had the sort of looks that Blaise went for he was no Draco, surely, but Draco had a flashy style, while Theo was more book style. He was realistic in some ways, and seemed more real and reachable than Draco. That appealed to Blaise. He wanted reality. He wanted firmness and nice solid ground beneath him.

"Not really. I have a few books that I read repeatedly." He knew there was good literature out there, even if he was a bit lazy when it came to reading it. He tended to stick to his favorites, more often than not.

If Blaise was the epitome of subtle then Theodore was the epitome of obvious. Usually he was just about as blunt as Malfoy about things, believing honesty was the best policy. This little conversation was really the only time in a long time where Thedore was keeping some thoughts and comments to himself. He kind of liked it actually, keeping things to himself. It was like he had his own secret all to himself.

Wow. He really was pathetic.

Theodore let a frown come over his features for a moment. That was uncalled for. Maybe he could be a tad slow at times but he wouldn't go as far as saying 'thick'.

Maybe it was better that neither of them could hear each other's thought process. Theodore would of course probably embarrass himself entirely with his babbling paragraphs of thought, but also if he was hearing what Blaise was saying at the moment he would probably rolling into a fit of laughter. Why anyone would want him for those simple reasons was beyond him. Maybe he came off as realistic, but he was truly a dreamer at heart. He wasn't sure if even Leanna knew that about him.

Theodore let his shoulder shrug slightly, inspecting the book with his 'realist' eye. In truth it wasn't even that well written. He had started it in third year and almost put it back, but something told him to give it a chance, and the plot was twisted and intriguing enough that he ended up reading it for pretty well three days straight just to finish it.

"It's lost it's original flair though. It's not as exciting as it used to be." he gave a sigh. It was too predictable now. If you asked him to write the story he probably could do it word for word he knew it so well. Perhaps he only kept reading it because it had stolen a piece of his heart.

Goodness Theo, if Blaise could only hear you now.

Blaise picked at a nail casually and looked up to Theo, a small cat-like grin spreading across his face as he watched him. Yes, if only he knew what he was thinking. It would, of course, be useful for a bit of light teasing. No matter how coarse Blaise could come off, he was actually a very nice person, and would take care of his own to the end. Though sometimes Draco wasn't all too sure of that, Blaise was more bound by that than anything else. He wanted terribly to be trustworthy, to be liked and wanted and needed. A little insecurity, on his part, but it added to his charm, perhaps? But then again, it could just be a very disheartening thing to see for Blaise's father had always been so disappointed in his son for wanting to be wanting. He'd told him to be self-sufficient and independent. Well, Blaise put on a great show of those traits, but in all reality, he was far from that secure. But he wasn't about to admit that, not even to Theo. Only Draco had inklings of those feelings, and that was only because it was rather mutual both the boys could relate to that type of feeling.

Though Blaise was looking for somebody more real than Draco (and hopefully a bit more available, even if he didn't know about Leanna) he thought Theo was a good find. He was real in the places Blaise wanted him, well, needed, him to be. His smile had faded with his thoughts.

But he'd think about that more later, when he had the time.

"Yes. Things tend to do that after a while." Books, people, school, love, sex it all could get very repetitive. He cracked a small smile again at the sigh. Cute, he thought idly. He folded his hands in his lap, shifting a bit and eyeing Theo some more. He for once, was unsure of what to say. Though Blaise was excellent at wooing, he'd never had to woo someone who was so totally uninspired towards him. Well, he'd just have to consider it an extra challenge.

"Gotten laid, lately?" Blaise was 99 sure he was a virgin he just acted it but he needed something to stir up the conversation, and that's honestly all I can think about since Sketch just called and asked me that.

Theodore always thought that mind reading would be incredible useful, bearing witness to the many broken hearts and misunderstanding between the friends he hung out with during the summer, he could only think that if someone could actually bear into mind what your thinking there would be a lot less misunderstandings. Of course, this was one of those times that contradicted his theory, considering he was very happy that Blaise couldn't read his mind.

Bloody senseless babbling, he did it in his head too.

Leanna wasn't exactly 'with' Theo. Or vise versa. There relationship was complicated if anything was. Theirs was a, 'make out after having a few drinks' sort of thing. If only Blaise knew that secret side of Theodore. He could almost hear the words 'man-whore' coming back at him for the many times that Theodore had called Blaise it.

It was practically a pet-name now.

Theodore crinkled his nose slightly at the disappointment of Blaise's comment, knowing very well the uniformity of life, but only suddenly finding it substandard. Funny how little things can sneak up on you like that?

Somewhat like Blaise's question, which had snuck up on Theodore and figuratively slapped him in the back of the head.

"I really don't think it's any of your business." Theodore retorted quickly, letting a red flush come over his face, scowling himself because now Blaise would of course assume the answer was 'no' and press further.

It of course was no, but hell, you don't have to have sex just to say you had a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise would've loved to have been able to read minds it would've been highly useful for anyone with some Slytherin inclinations. But it also would've led to so much trouble on his part, as well as others. For every little helping bit it did, it would probably bowl over and steam roll whatever else happened to be there with it. This wasn't something that Blaise should really be given the ability to do. But that was okay, because it wasn't likely to happen any time soon. Which was a good thing, remember? 

Oooo. At Theo's answer, Blaise gave him a smirk and reached out to fluff Theo's hair in an almost older brother way before commenting off-handedly, "We could always fix that, y'know." He was being crude, yes. But he couldn't help it. If Theo didn't give such wonderful reactions to these sorts of things, then he wouldn't have to take advantage of them and mock him whenever he got the chance. He thought it was adorable to see him blushing and squirming about trying to find a way to salvage some sort of answer to Blaise's somewhat inappropriate questions.

Though Blaise wasn't really offering that seriously, he was in a way. Just to be an ass. Though Theo wouldn't take him seriously, and he knew it. Pity, though. It could lead to some interesting posts, which I'm sure all the slashers would just adore.

Blaise shook his head, watching Theo now through half-lidded eyes, his lips curled slightly into a smile. Oh yes, he knew there was a reason he kept Theo around. And just because Blaise had brought up sex, didn't mean he thought it was the only way to have a good time in fact, having never had it, he wouldn't really know, now would he? Most of his good fun was enjoyed with a minimum of sexual encounters.

Theodore gave a smirk and pushed away Blaise's hand somewhat roughly, trying his best to keep his annoyed and offended face about it, but couldn't help a bit of a laugh at himself now that Blaise had that 'I'm laughing my arse off at you on the inside' smirk on his face. He didn't really bother to fix his hair too much. It was lucky for him; Theodore had hair that never really got 'messed' up. It usually just fell back into place. Theodore was quite a bit too lazy to bother with his hair every morning.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting it on my own thanks. I don't need your pity sex." Theodore replied, bringing his thoughts back to Blaise's comment, taking it as the boy being an ass just as Blaise had thought he would and replying with a joke of his own.

"I don't need it. I'll do it when I'm ready." He continued, realizing a moment after how 'girly' that had come out, and gave groan while slapping a hand over his eyes to perhaps block the embarrassment out.

"I mean, sex just makes everything too complicated. Girls usually take it too seriously and guys usually take it too lightly." A somewhat pathetic attempt to gather up his last bit of pride, and being true at the same time. Theodore did in fact take the 'deed' as something serious, because it was to him. He wasn't sure what Blaise's view was, but that was his.

" Why do you care if I 'got laid lately' anyway? You really don't come off as someone who talks with all your other friends about who you 'did' this week."

Blaise raised his eyebrows and folded his hands in his lap yet again, watching Theo with an almost clinical look as he moved closer to him, studying him closely, his face close to Theo's. "I don't think you want it, so that's why you're not getting it." He replied, actually somewhat serious for the time being. Theo's next comment merely made Blaise nod. Of course. He was that I'm not ready, don't touch me type. Well. That was just begging to be used against him.

⌠Not all guys take it too lightly, you know.■ He was watching him closer now, because this was getting into something that interested him a little more. Something that would have a little more meaning to him, when it all came down to it. And part of it all was getting Theo more interested in Blaise, and not his own hand or his books.

"That's because I don't exactly do people in the first place. I was wondering about you, that's all." There was more to it, of course, but he wasn't going to keep on about that. That was something that probably wouldn't interest Theo, or would send him off screaming, if he knew what Blaise was planning against him. Part of him wanted to tell Theo, just to see him run, but he thought better of it and decided to instead just be content with playing little subtle games and trying to get at him from other angles.

He was glad he'd thought up the excuse to attack Theo's hair. That had been a nice little addition, he noted to himself. "And hey, a guy can hope, right?" He smirked at Theo, his playful manner under laid by something a little more serious. He added after a moment, "And it wouldn't be pity sex." He snorted a little and returned to his reclined position in the chair, his chin in his hand, the other arm stretched along the back of the chair.

Theodore couldn't help but take in a sharp breath at that moment, finding himself pushing back into the couch a little at the sudden invasion of his space. He was never one of those touchy people. He didn't even really hug his mother all that much when he was a kid. Back then it was just a 'ew, cooties' sort of thing, that perhaps he had never gotten over.

"Maybe I don't." The boy replied, finding a very interesting spot on the floor to distract him and keep him from completely freaking out at the closeness, only insuring the 'don't touch me' conclusion that Blaise had came to.

"I know. That's why I said 'usually'." Theodore let his head relax on the back of the couch slightly, giving a smirk. Theodore didn't take it lightly, so that was one.

"Uh huh." the sound made wasn't meant to be disbelieving, but more to portray the fact that he understood, and found a bit of curiosity building in him at that comment. Had that meant what he thought it had?

What if Blaise told him? Theodore probably wouldn't run. That would give off that the boy was completely terrified of the idea. No running. Maybe just scurrying to the other end of the sofa and putting a pillow between him and Blaise. That would be sufficient.

The boy couldn't help but catch that, that little addition that Blaise had added to his comment. Blaise could carry on a joke forever, Theodore knew, but a gut feeling in him told the boy that had been one too many jokes. If Blaise were a virgin as he had just implied, he would be talking about sex with Theodore so openly. Or at least, if Theo was in Blaise's situation he wouldn't.

Perhaps the idea was finally getting through the 'thick' skull Theo had?

Blaise was very comfortable with the idea of sexuality. It was women that freaked him out more. Sure, they all loved him and he loved them, to an extent. But in all reality, they were scary as fuck. All those things he didn't know about. Well, he was pretty sure he knew what a guy looked like, and what he wanted, generally. So it wasn't as bad for him to think about guys. And he'd been thinking about Theo a lot. No, not those kind of thoughts. At least not exclusively. He was wondering about other things as well, contemplating, trying to figure him out. That was one of Blaise's favorite past times trying to figure people out.

"Well, not wanting it isn't a bad thing." It just makes things harder for me, he noted. If someone was so closed up about sex, they'd probably be pretty closed up about everything else in that department, except maybe some light snogging. And if he was indeed like that, it would take some serious effort to get things going in the direction that Blaise wanted things to go.

"You made it sound as though it was every guy, though." Blaise feigned some hurt at that moment, but in such an overdramatic way that it would be terribly obvious that he was.

Virgin or not, if Blaise wanted something, he usually got it, especially when it came to people. Draco was a prime example. But he was done playing with Draco, though it still hurt sometimes to see him with Granger. Blaise did want him happy but still. Draco had been his for quite a while. He stretched out a bit, and glanced up to Theo.

"You could make it easier for me and just, I don't know, get drunk? Stop being such a prude?" His eyes were playful, the feeling dancing in the dark gaze as he grinned faintly at Theo. Though he would never take advantage of him too much if he was drunk, he would at least push his luck a little.

Theodore wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps because he was so close to his mother when she was alive, but the boy had never really feared girls at all. They where like spiders, 'more scared of us then we are of them'. That's actually what he liked about the idea, the fact that the girl would most likely be just as dead scared of Theodore was he was of her.

Of course, that whole sexual tension is a wonderful thing as well.

Theodore rubbed a finger over his nose idling, not really having a reply to that comment. Not a bad thing. The boy's thoughts twisted and jambled into totally confusion as he tried to sort out what on earth that had meant, giving up when he had a sharp pain in his forehead.

"I assume it isn't you?" Theodore asked in reply to that overdramatic sentiment, his tone slightly mocking even though the question was truly a serious one.

Virgin or not, Theodore had learned that in his life he never gotten anything he wanted, therefore finally leading to him not wanting anything. Of course there was the odd 'I really wish we didn't have to take exam' but other then that Theodore usually just took whatever came his way. It kept him from a lot of disappointment.

"I could." Theodore replied somewhat monotone and distracted, secretly waiting for a reaction to that comment from Blaise.

"I don't often just carry alcohol with me though." he added, trying his best to not smirk, for that would contradict the twisted nervous in his stomach, but the smallest grin cracked onto his lips when he finally turned his light brown eyes to Blaise to see his playful look. He didn't want to send Blaise the wrong idea; he was just, a very people influenced person. He laughed at other people laughing; he smiled at other people smiling.

"And I'm not prude."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise snorted softly and made a dismissive motion with his hand. "Of course it's not me. If I took sex lightly, I'd be having it by now." Lots of it, he added to himself, knowing how he was and what an attention whore he could be. But luckily his attention craving habits were balanced out nicely by his desire to have something that was at least slightly meaningful before he did anything. But that was more of his romantic side peering out from behind the bushes and making a star appearance. It didn't do that often, and Blaise tried to squish it when he could. Slytherins weren't supposed to be interesting in anything like romance. But Blaise wasn't always as Slytherin as he should've been, perhaps. 

Theo got Blaise's attention once again with his next comment, the slightly deadish voice causing him to turn and look and see what was going on with him.

"Pity. Neither do I." More people should carry alcohol around with them randomly, Blaise decided. It would make the world a much better place if people had a shot before they sat down to discuss important matters. Or it could make it a horrible place. Whichever. Blaise didn't particularly care.

"Yes you are," Blaise retorted automatically. He hadn't seen, or heard, of Theo even hugging anyone. He didn't hug friends, or girls who liked him, or even manly hugs to male friends when it would be socially acceptable to do so. He flicked some of his hair from his eyes and watched Theo with slight interest. At least the conversation was interesting, and he was learning some things about little Theo as they went on with it. Blaise couldn't help but smirk to himself lightly.

Theodore shrugged slightly. Maybe he knew all along that Blaise was still a virgin. He had to have at least thought of it at a time or other, for it didn't really come to him as a surprise when the boy confirmed that he took sex seriously.

Theodore had been joking early speaking of needed a drink, but he really did now. Something to perhaps block out the many thoughts that where flying through his mind now. So if Blaise was being serious, why was it only really coming out now? Was he being serious for all this time with his flirting, all those little comments that Theodore had strictly brushed off as Blaise being his normal 'play with anything moving' self. All those comments that Theodore hadn't even thought twice about where now being thought about twice, thrice, and four times over.

Theodore sent a hefty glare at Blaise for that retort.

"And how are you so certain that I'm prude? Despite what your impression of me is, there's a lot you don't know." Theodore spat back. Although holding it back, some of the frustration had sneaked into his words from his confusion at what was actually going on between him and Blaise under the surface, making them harsher then they had meant to be.

Then an idea struck and the frustration melted away. Fine, if Blaise wanted to play one of his subtle games then Theodore would play his own.

"I have a girlfriend, have for quite a while. And the last time I checked you have to be pretty weird to be prude while in a relationship." His tone turned on a dime, this comment being almost light a breezily compared to the last. Yes, he was lying a tiny bit, but if he didn't there would be no way to rival all the things Blaise had against him at the moment. Theodore was cheating, but it's not like they were playing a card game.

They were playing a mind game, and Theodore's goal was to get Blaise to perhaps lose a bit of that oh so famous cool of his.

Mmm. Blaise grinned openly at Theo's next comment. He was sure there was plenty he didn't know, but he was almost just as sure that there was plenty he could correctly guess about the boy. Blaise's dark eyes watched with mute interest as he turned from irritated to quite cool. Ah, so that was his tactic.

"Really, now." Blaise seemed to ponder this for a second, when in all reality, he was biding his time. Oh yes, he knew this. Theo very well could have a girlfriend, he knew, but there was also a good chance he didn't. Blaise himself had used this tactic a few times to dissuade girls from pursing him anymore than they already were. And some men, as well. Though he had, for a while, considered Draco to be that person who claimed him as his, it didn't really apply anymore.

Not to mention Theo would've brought his girlfriend up sooner if they were anything terribly serious. At best, they'd be something like fuck buddies without the fucking. Blaise wasn't that stupid, really. "So what's her bra size?" Something that most men kept track of whether to buy her a sexy bra for a special occasion, or just to be able to boast to friends that she had something nicer than their girls.

And Theo would be at least one of those types most men were, at the core. The type who would buy something special or go around like an idiot talking about it all the time. Blaise was personally the type that bought things for them, but he was always one to spoil those he cared about.

"Oh, and when's your anniversary? You should remember things like that." Blaise asked innocently. Now, of course, Theo was going to have to explain the entire relationship history, and remember it all to the detail, because Blaise intended to ask him again. And again. And maybe a couple more times. Just to be sure, is all. Then he might just be frustrated enough to not kill Blaise if he climbed in his lap or something to that effect.

Oh no, Theodore didn't like that tone. Not one bit. Was he completely readable? Did he have some sort of sigh on his forehead that read 'I'm a babbling idiot, kill me now' ? Did Blaise honestly just figure out his own plan in those few simple seconds it had taken to concoct it?

Bloody Blaise with his bloody skills.

"I, I don't know, I never though to ask." Ew, squirming, not good. Blaise might as well have the boy pinned under him for that's what Theo felt like at the moment, stuck in a situation that had no way of leading to something good. He played with his hair slightly, running and hand though it while trying to run a sentence together, in hope that it may distract Blaise away from the heat that was crawling up his neck.

Anniversary. Oh god he really shouldn't have went with this idea. You really are thick Theodore Nott Junior. You bloody fool. Trying to out play the player himself. Sometimes Theodore believed he should have another person in his head to perhaps pokes his eyes when he came up with something as stupid as this plan

"I don't know? I mean, it's kinda of complicated." Theodore was screaming at himself to just shut up, for the more words that came from his mouth, the more he was complete mortified with the embarrassment he was bring on himself.

Finally, he looked at Blaise for a long moment, glaring daggers if anyone could, and gave a sigh. Defeat.

"Fine you win, I'm a bloody prude. But if I am then you certainly are. I was serious with that 'there's a lot you don't know' comment." he said finally, throwing his arms down in defeat, which had being folded across his chest in a childish manner moments before.

Blaise grinned before bursting out laughing, silent through the whole tirade of awkwardness that he'd watched Theo go through. He knew it was a little cruel, but that was okay, because he'd be nice later, and all would be find and dandy. Still though, it'd been absolutely priceless being able to watch him so nervous and then so defeated when obviously caught. "You should've thought it out better, Theo."

His tone wasn't demeaning, it was almost more of a teacher sounding voice. Like he wouldn't mind sharing a couple little hints and tips that might help further Theo's ability to play. Blaise liked winning, but only if it was well won. Which this one hadn't been, really. He knew he'd caught Theo in a corner, and he'd just been playing with him more. Like a cat who'd already caught the mouse and the mouse who knew it was caught and there was nothing it could do to chance that.

Finally, Blaise just said fuck it all to himself, basically, and in the lightest sense of the word, attacked Theo. Well, it was a lot nicer than that word implied, but that's generally what he did. He was suddenly not in his chair anymore, and was quite decidedly on Theo's lap, his legs off to the side, balancing himself on his knees a bit. How was that for personal space, he wondered idly to himself as he readjusted a bit to get comfortable.

"This is, really, just too easy," Blaise commented lightly, making it appear as though it didn't really matter that he was indeed on Theo's lap. He wasn't touching anywhere though, and it wasn't like he'd started kissing him or in other various ways feeling him up, but it was fairly invasive of him. Oh well.

Maybe Theo could forgive him.

Defiantly should have thought it out better. Maybe if he had thought it out he would have had the smarts not to even attempt it in the first place.

Blaise had been right to think before that Theodore would be so frustrated as to not do anything if he made a move. Not exactly frustrated at Blaise anymore, Theodore had completely forgotten about why he had been annoyed with the boy in the first place, and was now too busing being irritated with himself.

Theodore, losing all train of thought when he noticed that Blaise was in fact coming over and, in fact sitting on him, could do nothing except gap ever so slightly and watch the boy's advancement with wide eyes. The logical part of his head was telling him to scurry to that other side of the couch like he had planned, but no movement took place, for his limbs all seemed to be weighted with lead.

"I-" he really had nothing to say, but something told him to make some sort of attempt at words when he heard Blaise say something beyond the blinding that was his confusion now. Tense would be the only word to use here, for his whole body was now tight and restricted at the closeness, throat as dry as sandpaper, and he was pushed back into the coach as much as he believed physically possible.

Bloody hell.

Wait. What was to easy?

Blaise's eyebrows raised as he watched Theo try to melt into the couch. He grinned at him reached out a finger to trace along his jawbone lightly. Oh yes, this was too easy. Though Blaise was kind enough not to push it anymore and do things that he could've gotten away with with others, he did, however, intend to make this worth it, at least. Worth it, as in enough to cause the boy to blush at the mere thought of Blaise and this little encounter. Hey, it wouldn't take much. He's not going to rape him or anything. But he was going to make it imprinted, at least.

"You..?" Blaise watched him floundering, and then continued for him, "You've never had a guy sit on you, have you?" Blaise figured there was a lot that Theo hadn't really experienced in that department, but that was fine by Blaise. It would be well enough just to be able to tease him like that.

After a moment, Blaise frowned a bit, and glanced down at Theo, a bit of wonder in his eyes, as he asked, almost indignantly, "What do you mean? Do you know something about me that I don't know that you know?" He eyed him for a second before crossing his arms over his chest, watching Theo with interest, at least, but also a little wary at the same time. He didn't like it when people knew things that he didn't know they knew. That usually implied they weren't good things, or things he'd at least prefer that they didn't know.

Dark eyes were watching him still as his breathing remained even. He couldn't help but wonder if he leaned forward, would Theo's heart be racing? He was almost positive it was but he couldn't help but want to check, right? All in the thought of science. Indeed. Though Blaise knew that might be pushing it just a little too much for poor Theo, so he didn't.

Theo tried his best to hold back a shudder at that touch, and it worked, but instead of a shudder he let out a very shaken breath. His skin crawled in an unusually way, something like a shiver while the line of his jaw tingled as if getting it's feeling back after being numb. He swallowed hard, finally shutting that small gap between his lips and getting his mind together enough to resolve that taking a few breaths through his nose would perhaps calm him slightly.

It did, slightly.

Theodore shook his head in reply to Blaise finishing off that failed sentence he had tried to get out a moment before, the motion insuring that, no, he hadn't had a guy sit on him. Blaise had put it in words and now it seemed twice as hard to wrap his mind around. He had been in the situation before, of course, this one was completely different in the aspect that there were no drinks involved and it was Blaise on top of him.

Bloody hell.

"No, I just, I know things about myself that I know you don't know." Theodore was thoroughly surprised he had been able to get that difficult sentence together and out of his mouth without stumbling or slurring the words together. The boy had a side thought that he couldn't help but be happy that he wasn't someone who sweat when nervous.

Racing yes. Theodore was surprised that Blaise couldn't hear it, because it was pretty well the only sound that the teen could hear. It felt like it was beating on his ribs trying to get out of his chest, it almost hurt. He noticed only now that he was shaking just the slightest bit, probably not even for Blaise to notice, but it was amplified by a hundred times just like Theo's heart beat.

He really didn't like this at the moment.

Blaise had to admit that he almost felt bad for what he was putting Theo through. Though he knew that eventually, it wouldn't matter to him in the least. He'd shrug it off as Blaise being Blaise, and it would be no different than if a cat had curled up in his lap. At least, that's how Blaise figured it would go. That's how it'd been with Draco, at first. Silly boys. Getting worked up over things that didn't really matter. Honestly. He was just sitting.

Blaise watched him as he went through his little phases. When he finally spoke, Blaise was impressed. It seemed more likely for him to be stuttering and stumbling over his words as though he'd already had a couple drinks. Fear could be so intoxicating, it was true. It could be a lot like a drug. He'd had friends when he was younger who were rather addicted to it. It made for an interesting mistress, that was for sure.

"Really? Care to tell me any?"

His voice was a little lower than usual, his lips curled into a Cheshire-cat like grin. He didn't reach out to touch him again, he didn't want to give him a heart attack, after all. At least not on the face. Blaise reached out his hand and put it on Theo's chest, near his heart. Ah, yes. He made a small satisfied noise.

"You shouldn't be so panicky. I'm not going to kill you or do anything horrible to you. If you relaxed, you'd probably end up enjoying it, a little." Blaise added the last part as a little side note, his voice more playful. Oh yes, this was just too fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Could Theo really just brush this off? Perhaps eventually, but tonight sleeping will probably not go very easy. Theodore, although probably the most naОve yet about Blaise's intentions, wasn't exactly one to brush off something so obvious as Blaise was making it now, even if his friend was know for his 'game playing'. 

Maybe that's what made Theodore most uncomfortable about the situation, is he still had the itching wonder if Blaise was being serious or if he was just fooling around like always. If he was playing with Theo this was defiantly a very new game. One he wasn't familiar with at all.

Again, the teen shook his head slightly at the question, not exactly liking that grin that had come over Blaise's face.

"Not particularly." He added to the head motion, again, feeling it wasn't really any of Blaise's business. If it were Blaise would have already known. The things that Theo was keeping from his company was just those simple things that kept him from being 'prude' as he so wonderfully put it.

He didn't flinch at the touch like he thought he might, it was more an 'eye flinch' for his light brown eyes moved quickly from Blaise's dark ones to the boys hand on his chest, knowing immediately what he was feeling for and almost yelling for someone to kill him then. Hadn't he gone though enough embarrassment already without Blaise knowing exactly how panicked he was at the moment.

"You haven't really giving me much of a reason to relax exactly." Theodore replied, taking in a silently deep breath while trying to perhaps calm a bit more like Blaise had suggested. Perhaps his heart had slowed a tad, but if it did, it wasn't exactly a big difference.

"Pity," Blaise murmured, his own eyes following Theo's and looking to his hand. It was just resting there, still. Theo felt a little warm to him, but maybe Blaise's hand was just cold? He couldn't be sure.

Theo was the type of guy that Blaise wanted to slowly pick apart. He wanted to see him from different angles, get reactions, see how he felt. Blaise was a very senses based person he thrived on them. His mind would tell him something, but he was the type who would reach out to touch it, just to make sure. Theo was something that made him want to explore. It could've been because of his reactions, or maybe just because Blaise thought he was cute in general. It could've also been partially because he generally trusted Theo. He was a Slytherin in some ways, but he was methodical. Blaise knew what he'd do, generally.

Though when it came to a guy sitting on him, well, he wasn't as sure about what Theo would do. So this was exploring for him.

"I haven't been giving you much of a reason to panic, either." Blaise retorted, though there was no malice in the words. Just pointing out what to him, was obvious. He wasn't pushing too many borders or boundaries, and he was sure he'd done more than this when he'd been drunk. It wasn't like he was attacking him. But he supposed he also wasn't really giving him a chance to flee, now was he?

What a shame.

His eyes flickered back up to Theo's from his hand, studying him with a bit of a squinty look. "What're you thinking about?" Blaise could hope he'd be the type to senselessly ramble off for a few before realizing he didn't want to answer that question.

Theodore couldn't do anything except agree tot that retort, knowing that from Blaise's perspective he really wasn't doing anything. Was Theo overacting in some way? He didn't really think so, but that was his opinion. To Blaise he obviously was.

Blaise was an explorer. Theodore on the other hand was perfectly fine sitting back and waiting for an explorer to return home and tell his stories, rather then go out on the adventure himself. Conservative perhaps, but if there wasn't people who weren't explorers, then there would be no such thing as explorers, for they would just be ordinary people.

The boy gave a bit of a sigh and tried to squirm into a somewhat more comfortable spot on the couch. In truth he really wanted to be on the other end, but he wasn't moving very far anytime soon, so he could do nothing but try his best to relax. After he finished fidgeting the slightest bit, he let his head lay back, taking a risk and closing his eyes, concluding that perhaps it would help him imaging that he was in a different situation. Blaise sitting on him and he still had the trust in the boy to allow him out of Theo's sight.

Now that is what you call friendship.

Theodore opened his eyes for a moment at his question. What was he thinking? That question was just as good as someone handing you a random bag and asking you what's in it.

At the moment? He was thinking of how to answer the question, but of course he knew what Blaise was talking about.

"I'm trying to figure if your just messing around like you always do or not." he replied after a moment of silence, letting his eyes close again and continuing that 'breath through the nose' idea he had.

Blaise watched him lean back, resisting the urge to attack him more. That wouldn't be good. The boy was trusting him, indeed, not to mention he was exposing himself willingly. That had to count for something in Blaise's book. And he wasn't going to intrude on that trust and be an ass about it. He did like Theo, honestly. As a friend, he was pretty close to Draco, who he'd known a helluva lot longer. But still Theo was someone he valued, so he wasn't going to go around mucking things up and being stupid about it.

He finally retracted his hand from Theo's chest, now resting them lazily on Theo's stomach, since, well, there weren't many places he could safely put his hands at the moment. If he moved them to Theo's shoulders or hips, well, he was scared to see what would happen, because it would most likely end up with Theo dead, or with him having a concussion from being pushed off of the couch.

"And what if I said I'm not?"

That's the best human concept in the world. Give them the answer, but phrase it as a question, so you can obviously take it back. It's like having samples when you're shopping. Making sure you get the reaction you want before you commit to it. And that's exactly what Blaise was doing. He didn't want to scare Theo off, and something like that very well could. He wasn't really known for his initiative, or really for his coping skills when it came to men and hitting on him. Blaise had been surprised he'd taken it so well when he'd done it last time. But there'd been alcohol involved, so of course, that changed everything. We could just blame the drinks. It wasn't really us, after all.

Blaise watched him still, thinking quietly to himself, dark eyes intent on Theo's face. The most expressive part, he knew. Not to mention it was a rather nice face, in some ways. Blaise could appreciate it.

He shouldn't have said that. He should have come up with something else that he was thinking about instead the actually thing he was thinking about. Because now, now that he had gotten one of Blaise's messed question answers, he realized he would have very much preferred figuring it out on his own. The words were no comfort, because the way he put them, they could just as much be part of the game as everything else could be.

He gave a breathed laugh, something that represented the hopelessness of his situation. He was exposing himself, but come now, he wasn't exactly able not to. Blaise had him pinned mentally and physically. Theodore had never really been much of a fighter anyway. He was too lazy.

So what if he wasn't? Theo had no idea what if he wasn't. He'd still be in the same situation but then Blaise would expect something from him, something Theodore had no idea to do. To him it really wouldn't change anything happening at that moment if Blaise was being serious with him, except maybe relieving him of a slight bit of confusion, which would probably only be replaced with confusion as to why Blaise would be doing all this to Theo if he was serious.

"Prove it." he said finally, completely baffled that this was the road he was going to take this down, and now slightly scared as to what Blaise would do to prove he's 'not messing with Theo' like he had just implied.

"Honestly though, I can't take you seriously because you play with everyone. So. Prove it." He had opened his eyes to tell Blaise this, finding the courage he suddenly had very lifting, considering he had felt so positively reveled before.

Guess Theodore is just going to have to see what happens?

Blaise watched him, wondering what to do. Though this presented a problem for Theo with his brain, it also did for Blaise. He still didn't have any idea of how Theo would react if he was to do something. Dammit all, he thought to himself. Theo might not be very good at playing this type of game, but he'd managed to get Blaise to scramble a bit in his mind, frantically trying to come up with something that would do nothing. He didn't want to prove, or disprove, his statements.

The suddenly bold Theo though made up his mind for him. Fine. If he was going to get all cocky, well, Blaise was going to do what he'd intended to from the start. "If you insist, Theo," he murmured lowly before taking action.

He kissed him.

It wasn't an immature I'm trying to eat you, oh god, oh god kiss. It was a light one, one that could be considered teasing, though Blaise supposed that Theo wouldn't really take it as that. It was intended though, to simply prove his words. Fine. He'd take the damn chance, he'd bet on something he wasn't sure of. Blaise didn't like taking chances when he wasn't sure which way the odds leaned. And this was a still a game of fifty / fifty. Odds that never seemed to comfort Blaise. His hand had cupped Theo's cheek gently, his fingers barely touching him.

Blaise didn't know what he'd do if he didn't take that as proof. In all honesty, Blaise wouldn't put it past himself to kiss a guy just to keep the game going. But this was a different sort of game, where it usually helped if the person was inclined to believe you. But Blaise didn't know what Theo would do. He pulled back from him, dark eyes searching Theo's for as long as he could, hoping he'd just take him seriously. That was the bad thing about being Blaise.

No one took him seriously.

If you insist...

Theodore had insisted. That was the funny part. The kid that everyone saw as the shy boy had insisted something so forward, showing the side of himself that not many people got to see.

Perhaps Theo had gotten what he had guess he would get. Had he in some way lured Blaise into it without even really knowing that he was baiting the boy? As Blaise moved forward Theodore took in a sharp breath, something to prepare himself perhaps, he wasn't sure. He had done it with Leanna too.

Theodore wasn't exactly sure what to make of that butterfly kiss at first. Perhaps he had expected a different kiss from Blaise? Something, manlier, but at the same time that brush of the lips had been intriguing.

He let his eyes open, not even realizing they had closed, finding Blaise gaze already watching him, waiting. Theodore had been in that position once, waiting patiently for a reaction. It was probably the longest few seconds of his life.

Now Blaise was waiting for a reaction, one that, for those few second Theodore didn't give. For that small moment he was simply dumbfounded at the events of the last moments together.

Then, in all one more moment, he figured, what the hell?

Theodore grabbed Blaise's collar with a shaken hand and tugged at it gently, bring the boy closer, then returned that butterfly kiss.

He wasn't really thinking about what it would lead to, or even thinking about if this made the boy suddenly not as straight as I highway anymore, because at that moment, he didn't really care like he did so often before.

Was he prude anymore Blaise?

Blaise had a few times been the waiting person, but he'd always liked those little waits. Where you didn't know what the person was going to do, how they'd react. He liked them because it gave him a few seconds to figure out his own feelings on it. To mull over things and classify them, remember and store them away in the back of his head for a while. The waiting never bothered him, though this time, it was a little different. It did make him tense a little more, and he did have to wonder about it for a split second.

What would Theo do?

When he pulled him back though, it seemed like Blaise's body melted a little. He hadn't realized he'd been so tense. So maybe he had been anticipating it a little more than he cared to admit. Still though. After Theo's butterfly kiss, Blaise took it a step forward, kissing a little harder, but not too much.

Hah. And men always thought they were so straight.

His hand had yet again moved to hold his cheek, though it slid whisper light over his neck, and down to rest of his shoulder, a reassuring squeeze given as he kissed him. When Blaise pulled back, he was watching Theo again, before whispering, without meaning to speak so quietly, "Believe me now?"

Dark eyes didn't show much about how he was feeling, but they were just as intent on Theo as they had been most of the evening. Blaise shifted a little, his legs falling asleep a bit, but he would be damned if he was going to move from this position until he had to.

Maybe he wanted the attention, and Blaise had offered it in that kiss. Maybe Theodore had secretly liked Blaise a little more then he should have, and perhaps that was why he withstood all of his 'being an ass' moments. Funny how something as simple as a kiss, something that everyone did, probably more then a few times a second, could make you question everything.

Did it make him gay? He wouldn't go that far, for he had very much enjoyed his time with Leanna as well. But perhaps it didn't exactly make it as straight as he thought he was.

Theodore replied to that pressure in the kiss with his own, the barely kisses turning into defiant ones. He didn't do anything beyond the kiss though, except perhaps loosen his grip on Blaise collar now that he was close enough, and not pulling away.

Theodore wasn't even sure what he believed anymore. In another moment everything he knew just simply flushed itself down the toilet. Perhaps he did believe Blaise, in some weird twisted way, and although part of him didn't want to, for he knew it would hurt all the more now if Blaise actually were messing around, he did.

"Maybe." he replied simply, mocking that whisper, and tugging to bring Blaise back again, although this time he just lingered there near the boy's face, a grin finding his features for a moment.

"Still think I'm a prude?" He asked with that grin. Surely that would prove the boy wrong, and he could take some sort of pride in what just had happened.

What had he gotten himself into? It was something that crossed his mind for a second perhaps, before he realized that, for now, he really didn't care all that much.

Blaise didn't think of himself as gay since he was attracted to women at least part of the time. It just seemed he never got anything serious done with them, which wasn't a huge deal, really. It just meant that he ended up pursing and dating men more often than women. And that, in Blaise's mind, didn't make him gay in the least.

Blaise's hands were naturally exploring Theo during the kiss. He couldn't help it, really. It was just how he was, it was how he kissed. He gave a soft sigh against Theo's lips as he pulled back, smiling faintly at his mocking of him. Good boy, he thought to himself. His hand reached out to brush his hair again, much as he had earlier, but slower this time, more meaningful than the infuriating teasing brush he'd given him earlier.

"Until you prove otherwise, yes."

Two could play that game, Theo, he thought to himself. Whatever little game Theo thought to play with him, Blaise would surely fight back. Unless.. he didn't want to win. Which happened sometimes, amazingly. There were games that were better to lose than to win, and those mostly were in relationship type things. Not that he was thinking of this as a relationship. For all Blaise knew, Theo would never look him in the eye again after this, and kissing? Out of the question. That thought made his stomach a little jumpy. He didn't want to think about that. He'd taken the chance, yes, but the consequences always seemed to get the better of him. He just hoped it wouldn't be that way this time.

Blaise leaned in again, kissing his lips then his jawbone, then down to his neck, giving a small bite. He smelled good, he noted to himself. Faintly of shower smell as Blaise always labeled it. Boys never had such flowery shower smell as girls did, but they did have one, if they took them. He was pretty sure Theo showered. He'd had to wait on him, more than a couple times.

"You alright?" He asked after a moment, his face still in the crook of Theo's neck, his hands exploring a little at a time, curious and cautious all at once.

Theo was a good boy, in a way he always had been. Even when he wasn't being such a good boy, to the people who wanted him to be one, he would fake it. He was good at being the 'good boy', it was something to fall back on.

"Your trying to make me look like we went further then this aren't you?" he asked, again pushing Blaise's hand away from his hair like last time, although it wasn't as quick. He would allow Blaise a little longer if he were going to do it softly like that.

Theo sighed slightly, something almost like the one Blaise had giving during the kiss, although a bit more of an annoyed tone to it,"I forgot how frustrating you are." he comment. Of course not. Had he really expected Blaise to let him win, even if it was something small and insignificant? That just wasn't how Blaise played.

Of course, Theo forgot how influential Blaise could be as well. He had gotten the boy this far hadn't he?

Theodore couldn't help but think that maybe he would be the kind to just not let something like this happen again. He wasn't about to show that anything close to this sort had happened out in the public, where other people were. Theo probably wouldn't be the one starting any kissing if anymore happened as well. Perhaps it was just his way of keeping his last bit of pride. That way he wouldn't look like a groveling idiot if Blaise just decided never to do anything else beyond this afternoon.

The teen craned his neck ever so slightly, a shiver flowing down his spine, and when Blaise switched his kisses to a bite the boy almost let out a gasp in an automatic reaction, his hand gripping into a tight fist around a peice of Blaise's shirt near the boy's waist. Theodore had noticed Blaise's scent a bit earlier, only because it was hard to miss, or at least, for him it was hard to miss. When you spent all your time reading you grow accustom to the smell of such places that had books, and Theo had wondered to himself how long Blaise had spend in the library to pick up it's scent, and if he had partly done it on purpose. Theo wasn't complaining, he liked it, that musty dust smell that tickled at his nose ever so slightly.

"I'm-" he paused for a moment as his voiced ceased, unable to talk through the boy's kisses and hands and scent, "I'm alright." he got out finally, nodding slightly to insure the words, a change from the headshake he had been doing before all this.

Blaise looked at him a little critically and put his hand back to Theo's hair, not really taking the time to comment on his pushing away. "No."

He didn't elaborate there was no reason to, for him. He was enjoying himself, and for once it wasn't as much of a game as Theo thought it was. Well, it was a game, but not the type he was expecting. Not in the least. Blaise knew Theo wouldn't initiate anything, he just wasn't that type. Blaise was okay with that, really, because he could easily be the one who initiated, or the one who sat back and watched. Theo would maybe, eventually, hopefully, start things on his own. But that was still a chance, he knew. He'd have to just see how things went, wouldn't he.

"I'm not trying to be frustrating," he commented with an innocent look to Theo, a small smirk hinting at his lips. He honestly wasn't trying to be. He was just being him, and that's how he could be sometimes. A gasp, ooo. Blaise was appreciative of the noise. He bit again, just to be on the safe side, and looked at him still. Blaise liked exploring and finding out little things about people. How to get reactions, what their buttons were, what they liked and what they didn't. And Theo seemed to like a little biting, at least. Good, Blaise thought happily to himself as he watched him.

"Okay. That's good." His tone was a little mocking, as though he was being purposefully unelegant in his speech to mock Theo a little. He smiled again, his fingers grabbing a strand of Theo's hair and tugging on it a little. He leaned in to kiss him again, though it was another teasing velvet kiss.

"So tell me about this girlfriend of yours. Will I be able to compete?" Ohhh, now it's getting interesting.

Theodore gave a bit of a smirk and gave up trying to push away Blaise's hand, again, being to lazy to really object to anything, not when it was something as particularly enjoyable as the motion was. Theodore was never one to really liked people touching his hair, but perhaps he would make an exception.

"You don't try to be frustrating, you just are." The boy replied, Blaise's smirk mirroring on Theo for a moment.

Theo gave another noise at the second nibble, a something that could perhaps be described as a groan, and he shoved at Blaise side gently to perhaps tell him to quit it. It had been nice in a weird way, almost too nice, so Theo need the boy to stop. Also, wouldn't some people we wondering what the hell the bookworm had been doing over the weekend if he showed up with horrible red marks on his neck?

For some reason Theo had hated that light kiss, and feared that the reason why was he had wanted it to be more, for that would mean that Blaise now had the ability to tease him. And of course, knowing Blaise, he would use that ability to his advantage. Theo pleased the lurch in his stomach by lifting himself from the back of the couch for a moment to follow Blaise's lips, ending the kiss with a bit of his own bite on his companies lower lip, a grin curling onto Theo's face.

Did he compare to Leanna? Theodore wasn't exactly sure. His times with Leanna usually had at least a bit of a buzz happening during, and buzzes make everything seem better.

"You'd have to get some alcohol in me before I could make a choice like that." hopefully Blaise understood what he meant, considering he had guess right about Leanna being a bit of a 'fuck buddy'

An exception, huh? Blaise could deal with being an exception. Unbeknowest to him what Theo was thinking, Blaise continued to feel up his hair and run his fingers through it, tugging and playing with it idly while he continued to banter with Theo about various things.

"How so?" Blaise was curious. He didn't know that he could be so frustrating without trying. This was great! It had used to take effort to annoy and frustrate people; so perhaps this was an improvement in skill on Blaise's part. But he knew it also had more to do with what they were doing. They were exploring in territory unknown to little Theo, and Blaise knew it could be frustrating when you didn't know about things that others did. Blaise would've been indignant though, if Theo thought he would leave marks. He was nipping and playing, not trying to mark him. Though if he'd though about it, that would've been fun. Marking the bookworm.

It was Blaise's turn to make a noise when Theo bit at his lip. Oh yes, that was something he liked. Draco had done that occasionally and damn, was it ever a nice thing. He sighed happily.

Blaise was a natural people pleaser. He wanted more than anything to be able to compare and exceed this girl that Theo had back home. He wouldn't openly state such a thing, because he didn't like that particular aspect of himself. It was never one he wanted to expose in any way, though Draco had figured it out eventually. They were a lot alike, him and Draco.

"Well, I'm sure I've got some in my room." Ah yes, the beauty of being 18, rich, and Head Boy. Wonderful, wasn't it?

How was Blaise so frustrating? Theo had no idea how to explain how he was, he just, was. Blaise was frustrating. Now that he thought about it, the idea made him grin slightly. The first thing the boy thought of was Blaise's insist to be playing with his hair. Leanna would do it sometimes, but usually just a simple touch to brush it out of his face. Those had been the times that to him seemed the most significant, making them more then just friends. It wasn't a lustful touch, just a simple gesture. Friends could fuck around all they wanted, but when Theo and Leanna were tender with each other at those few odd times, it put them apart from being 'just friends'. He still wasn't completely sure his whole situation with that girl.

Finally Theo gave a shrug, as if why Blaise was so irritating was insignificant, which, it really was at the moment considering he really didn't care about how irritating the boy had been before, because he had made up for it just then. Theodore wasn't sure how he had gotten Theodore in this position and still got him enjoying it, but he had. He must be some good at this game. "You just are. I'm sure it's in your blood." he finally said after coming up with a reasonable answer, giving a playful smirk.

And it was Theo's turn to like the reaction very much, for that noise that came from Blaise had been reward enough for Theodore. Forget about wanting to win at a game. Feeling another bold streak, the boy moved his lips down to Blaise's chin, a small kiss just under it, then one just above his Adam's apple. Perhaps a bit of revenge, or whatever Blaise wished to call it.

Theodore knew how it was, for he was very much a people pleaser. Just like the good boy thing, he liked to know that people liked how he was acting. He was the way people expected him to be. Frankly, it was easier to act a part then be someone original, and hey, you can be original when you're by yourself. That way then only you get the company.

"Really?" he asked with a bit of a mock to his voice, not exactly sure if drinks where a good thing to add to the situation at hand, but wasn't going to flat out say that. Perhaps eventually.

"No, my mother's very obedient," he commented ruefully, making a little face to accompany his comment. He flipped his head a little, causing random strands of hair to fly out and about as he looked at Theo with mute interest. At the next kissing and touching and things from Theo, Blaise sighed contently. He couldn't help it. In the first place, he felt rather comfortable with Theo. The touching and tenderness made it only more so. Maybe tenderness wasn't the word he was looking for. Lust, perhaps, he noted to himself blandly as he eyed Theo. That's probably all it was, when he really thought about it. Though it made him a little sad at the thought, he couldn't deny that it was probably very likely. Well, what happened, happened, he thought to himself.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Theo's neck, cuddling into him. Blaise was a very romantic type, though he never did manage to show much of that side. It was coming out a little, now and again, though. He squeezed Theo for a second before pulled back, grinning at his reply to Blaise's comment about him having alcohol.

"Yes, really." Blaise wasn't as sure about the whole alcohol thing as well. Probably not wise to add it into the mix right now. If he wanted to make anything out of this at all, it would have to be done in a serious matter. Blaise didn't want to be another Leanna to Theo. He would do it, he supposed, if it came to that, but he really would prefer to be something else. Something a little more meaningful. Not to mention the fact that both had never done anything before. That never made for a pleasant mix when bashed together with fuckbuddies.

Blaise stopped his fixation on Theo's hair, having played with it enough to make sure that Theo got the point that he liked it and was going to play with it, whether the boy wanted him to or not. His hands moved next to touch at his chest, fingertips tracing over the fabric of the boy's shirt daintily and almost in an uninterested manner.

"Surprising." Theo replied with a playful smirk. Who knew where the talent came from? Perhaps he just got so good at it because he liked being frustrating. It was annoying just trying to figure it out, so Theo gave it up.

The boy smiled lightly against Blaise's neck at that sigh, liking it just as much as the sound he had made before. They really where lust right now, but perhaps Theo could see it turning into more, after some convincing. That might have been the only reason that he never really got into anything really deep with Leanna, because she had never giving him a reason too, never actually shown that that was what she wanted, something meaningful. She wanted just something a little twisted and fun, so, being the pleaser he was, he simply was the twisted and fun person that she had wanted.

If Blaise wanted something tender, perhaps Theo would eventually be the right person for him too.

The teen was just slightly surprised at the embrace, Blaise's book smell overwhelming him, but in a good way, leading to the boy's eyes falling shut and taking in the scent, a content look finding his features.

"One day perhaps." Theo said with a sigh, referring to perhaps they would get tipsy together eventually, then laid back on the couch again. Blaise didn't have to be another Leanna if he didn't want to. The way she was to Theo, was simply the way she was. The way she wanted to be. Blaise was different.

Theo couldn't help but smile slightly when Blaise finished with his hair, taking a moment himself to run his fingers through it to feel the damage, but let the hand stale and falling to lay beside him when Blaise's fingers played on his chest.

He'd take it for now, Theo only hoped that Blaise knew if someone just so happened to enter the common room he'd be on the floor in a second.

Blaise was almost positive that if anyone came into the common room, he'd be on the floor within seconds. Not that he minded. He knew it was a required part of the bargain for him at the moment. He wasn't allowed to play and take advantage of him unless there was a clear and easy way out for Theo in case someone discovered them. Blaise personally wouldn't care. Most people knew that he did this often enough, whether male or female. The kissing and touching would have to stop, unless Blaise was doing it in a painfully obvious way to get at him. That would fly with any Slytherin member who may care to notice them.

"Mhmm." Was the only form of reply he gave to the surprising comment. He had developed his skills as Theo referred to them, as a survival instinct. It wasn't a thing that ran in his family or something. It was the only way he knew how to deal with life and people in it. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was a trite bit defensive, he had to admit. It was hard to really get close to anyone when you were busy playing a game. To keep it a game that was even harder.

"You already did once, and that wasn't so bad, was it?" Blaise teased him quietly, his fingers still tracing over Theo's shirt, one hand even daring to poke his fingers up under the material and touch at his skin softly. His eyes, however, remained on Theo's face, as though ignoring what his fingers were doing.

He liked the way Theo smelled. He noted this again after the quick embrace he'd given. He smelled showerish and boyish and a little bookish all at the same time. Blaise grinned a little at that though. Such a typical bookworm smell. He wondered if all bookworms smelt like this generally, anyhow.

"Still alright?" he asked again. Blaise was one who liked to be assured that his prey was indeed doing fine and wouldn't die of a heart attack on him anytime soon.

Theo was sure most of the Slytherins would just take what they where doing as Blaise being Blaise, but the furious blush that would come over Theo would surely give away something, or at least make them question for a few moment, and even that much questioning was too much for Theo. He didn't like people talking about him, or thinking about him at that. He'd rather be completely invisibly then be the center of attention, and something as controversial as him and Blaise would be exactly something the boy would hate people talking about.

His breath went unsteady for a moment, Blaise's fingers moving from the fabric to his bare skin surprising him because he had turned to not really paying attention to them. His skin shivered in a chill as the vaguely unsteady breaths made his stomach dip slightly from taking in more breath then needed, Theo letting out a bit of a laugh at his own reaction afterwards.

"Mhmm, but last time you were at least nice enough not to take advantage too much." It was a comment referring to Blaise taking advantage in this situation, which was, partly true. Only because at first Theo was drunk with fear, and very much unable to do anything. Of course, this part of the circumstances was willing, the boy just lying there as Blaise's fingers dared themselves over his skin. Theo could easily stop what was happening, but he wasn't. That should say enough.

Theo smiled again at that repeated question, giving the same reply as last time, a nod, and then let his head rest back again, light brown eyes closing, a silent sigh finding him. Times with Leanna were almost never like this, this was the way he liked being with someone.

A question sparked in that moment when his head was finally clear, his mind not used to not being overwhelmed with paragraphs of thought, but he pushed the question away, not wanted to ask it yet. Not wanted to end what was happening. Not yet.

Blaise didn't mind being the center of attention. He was used to flocks of adoring fans as he always put it. It was nothing new for him, so he never really felt all that out of place. Blaise would be able to easily playoff anyone's confrontation about him and Theo, but Blaise wasn't so sure that Theo would be able to. He knew that the boy was a little more shy than he himself was. But Blaise didn't have time to be shy it just took too much effort to be shy and cute. Blaise much preferred being a little obscene and getting attention when he wanted it.

Blaise glanced up at Theo's reaction, his fingers pausing for a moment as he touched at his skin lightly, his fingers crawling up Theo's side slowly with that cautious tinge to his movement. Blaise was rather enjoying himself the touching and the cute little reactions that Theo gave to the touching. Dark eye glanced up at Theo at his words, a smile playing at his lips.

"I wouldn't take advantage of you drunk. That's no fun." Blaise indeed wouldn't take too much advantage of him. He would push things a little, but he was not the type to do anything seriously regrettable while drinking. It always made for hurt feelings afterwards, and he didn't want to deal with that anymore than he had to, if he could avoid it.

Blaise had had a few times like this with Draco where he'd felt like he could actually care about the boy so much and yet his heart was beating quicker and his mouth seemed a little dry and he really hoped that people didn't notice that he was panicking a little. His hand reached up to brush Theo's hair from his face, though it really was more of an excuse to touch him.

Blaise liked touching Theo, he'd noticed.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to ask anything fundamental, because that would mean he'd have to face the answer. And he didn't want to ask anything lightheartedly, because that would mean he'd ruin it and Theo would never let him near him again. And that wasn't something Blaise wanted to inspire right now. So Blaise simply played more. He touched and caressed and let his eyes flick up to watch Theo's light brown ones now and again, questions and thoughts fumbling about in his head rather pathetically.


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps shy and cute took to much effort, but Theo had grown so accustom to playing that part that it came easy for him. And it really ended up in his favor anyway. He didn't often like new people, so the fact that he was so 'shy' repelled people from wanted to meet him. It all worked out just how he liked it. Less time talking with new people lead to more time on work or reading. 

Theo was sure there was no way that your skin actually shivered when you got a chill, but he felt like his should have then. He laid his head back again, Blaise's delicate fingers inching over his form; pleasantly cool chills still coming over him. He wouldn't be surprised if he had permanent goose bumps now.

"Surprisingly, that's comforting." he said, letting his chest fall as he let out a sigh, almost re-melting into the couch. He still didn't understand how he could be so perfectly comfortable at the moment, but he was.

Theo adjusted his head ever so slightly when Blaise moved his hair from his face, making it so that his lips brushed lightly over Blaise's palm during the motion, not in a kiss, just more, a touch of Theo's own. A suggestion if Blaise wanted it to be. Not a lot was meant by it, but it supplied Theo with the contact of his own that he desired.

The boy concluded that he wasn't sure what it was that he felt towards Blaise touching him, but it had to be something close to like, because he was still sitting there.

"It's my turn for a question I think." Theo said, liking the silence, but feeling it growing awkward because of both of them trying to figure something to say. He hated awkward. The feeling it reminded him of that one time that he tried a cigarette, and then the next day there was this itch to have another one. The urge was not incredibly unbearable, but so annoying that you'd rather bang your head into a wall then endure it for any longer. That was what awkward felt like to Theo.

"What are you thinking?"

Blaise smiled at Theo faintly as he nipped a quick kiss from him. "It should be comforting." Blaise was rather proud of his code of ethics, even if it wasn't the most solid thing in the world, he did have one. Morals, too. Scary as that was to think about.

Blaise was known for his outgoing manner; it was what people expected of him. If he delivered any less, people would get worried and suspicious as to what was going on with the school's sexy little beast. So Blaise continued to play his part as the outgoing, teasing flirt that he was, even if it didn't always work to his advantage, or if it didn't really make him feel all that great. Set in his ways, or something to that effect.

He grinned a bit, playful and teasingly, as Theo stated that it was his turn to ask a question. About time, he thought to himself. Blaise didn't like being the only one asking questions. He was conceited and self-centered just enough to enjoy talking once in while. To be able to ramble off the answer to a question. It was better if it was unexpected. Or if it threw him off a little. Those were fun, and he hoped that Theo would be able to give him a few of those eventually. Draco was rather good at that; always had been.

His question was okay, not the best, but a decent one considering the situation. Blaise was still glad just because the chance to not be taking the initiative would be nice.

"You."

That was the most general statement he could've possibly made, but it was true, none-the-less. He was thinking about Theo, and what would go on and how things would go. He was a little scared, honestly, or maybe it was just nerves? He couldn't tell.

This quick kiss was actually satisfying, that quick show of affection being just as comforting as the words said before the, and it left his lips tingling ever so slightly. Theodore didn't expect Blaise to be one to totally take advantage of a drunken, but then again, it was always comforting to hear something said allowed, rather then just assume. You could assume what you want about someone, but that still didn't make it t true in the least bit. Of course, when someone said something it didn't make it true either, but in Theo's theory, it made it more true then assumptions.

Oh Theo knew very well what Blaise was known for, and of course, because of what Blaise was known for, Theo ended up being known as 'Blaise's friend'. Although now that the boy thought about it, he would rather be know as Blaise's friend then anything else really, he had to say it got rather annoy being know just by who you knew. Something like how Ron must feeling for being know as Harry's friend.

Theo didn't exactly like being the talker either. Theo liked listening. He had been raised a listener. He was very content just hearing what other people wanted to say. Of course, although he would love it if he could always listen, sometimes you have to be the one to talk. No, his question wasn't the best, it of course was right off the top of his head, but it was good enough for now. Good enough from a listener.

Theo couldn't help but let a smile crawl over him. Blaise's answer was no better then his question. Theo let himself get close to the boy by putting his arms on Blaise's shoulders, in an indolent way, but at the same time, possessive. He let his fingers link lazily behind Blaise's neck, then returned to that question. He wanted description.

"What about me?"

He asked rather innocently, honestly wanted explanation to that. Of course Theodore couldn't say it wasn't nice to know Blaise was thinking about him in general, but he still wanted to know more about the thoughts. He had told the boy what had been going on in his head, a little something from Blaise's could hurt the situation.


End file.
